Magnet
by SecretSwitch
Summary: Drew doesn't believe in destiny.


This is possibly my favourite couple in the world.

Please enjoy this simple one-shot :)

-SecretSwitch

"Drew, can you sleep?"

"Not really."

Drew perked his head up as May sat on the end of his bed. Her weight pulled the sheets off him. He pulled back.

"Geez, when did you get so fat?"

May giggled. "Shush, you."

Her gaze returned out the window to the Cherrygrove night sky. Drew folded his head back on his arms and closed his eyes.

"You know what I realised today?" May said absentmindedly.

"What?"

"I'm actually going to miss you a little bit."

Drew smiled self-assuredly, eyes still closed. "Well, you'd better come here then." He lifted his half of the blanket, indicating for her to wriggle inside.

"It's only Sinnoh, you know. It's only a week. And we both know you're going to own the Wallace Cup," he said drowsily, shifting over as May snuggled in.

"I'm hardly going to win it…" she said meekly. "But I am excited to see Ash again. It's been a really long time. I miss him a lot."

"He's a great trainer," Drew conceded, looking at the fan whirling slowly on the ceiling.

Silence.

"You're a great trainer, too, May," Drew opined after a little while. "Not just a great coordinator. You've come a long way from that day on the beach."

May smiled, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Slateport." Their first contest.

"Yeah."

May had been practicing her contest moves with a Frisbee on the beach. One move accidentally sent it flying off out of control, and it had nearly hit Drew – except that he'd caught it with two fingers as if he were expecting it. That was the day they'd met, and he'd been an ass. An absolute ass. "You've got no finesse," he'd teased. She'd wanted to kill him. She swore she hated him.

So much had changed.

And it was crazy - had May not chosen the Frisbee to practice with, she and Drew probably wouldn't have met. She wouldn't be in Johto right now. She may not even have come as far as she had as a co-ordinator. All of the snarky comments, improvement, challenge, heartbreak, admiration… would be nothing but a distant remnant of a possibility.

May told him what was on her mind. He seemed to consider it for a moment before answering.

"No, I don't think so," he said. "I think the Frisbee was just a coincidence. We always would have met, May. And this isn't just fantasy talk - I don't believe in destiny." He paused. "You're a magnet to me, May. You pull towards me, challenge me, complement me, make me happy."

May's breath caught in her throat.

"And I think… even if it wasn't until our first Grand Festival, or in Kanto, or even somewhere now or in the future – we would have come across each other. Not because of some stupid predetermined idea - we both just burn for the same thing."

A light breeze ruffled the cherry trees outside. Things went silent. Adrenaline started to tickle at May's tummy.

"Drew?" she asked into the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad I met you."

Drew smiled. "I'm glad I met you too."

Silence. May's heart skipped a beat.

"Even if you are a fat blanket hog."

_SMACK._

"Ow, what'd you do that for?!"

"You're just mean, Drew," May huffed, turning her back to him.

Drew chuckled. "Go to sleep, May. You've got a boat to catch tomorrow." He wrapped his arm behind her head and gently wound his fingers through her soft brown hair.

Morning light filtered softly through the sheer curtains and a light breeze blew through the window. Drew awoke, his exposed arms in goosebumps from the draught. Blinking a few times, he saw May nuzzled into his chest. He smiled.

Her hair was a mess, tangled and defying gravity. He chuckled at the tendril of drool gracefully making its way out of her mouth. Her pyjama shirt had begun to slip off her shoulder, showing her cool creamy skin. He put it back into place for her.

She stirred.

"Mom…? Pancakes…?"

Drew laughed softly. "Nope, just me. Sorry to disappoint."

May opened her eyes drowsily. She seemed to take a while to get her bearings. All she could see were Drew's piercing green eyes, looking at her strangely. He smelled like roses.

"Drew? What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing much."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Hey, May?"

"Yeah?"

He paused, considering.

"…Never mind." He rolled over and closed his eyes. May smiled ruefully, wrapping her arms around him. She could faintly feel his heartbeat.

"Drew?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."


End file.
